Meeting Dr. Mengele
Mission brief: 'Sarif Industries has become the majority stockholder of Save the children foundation. A long time employee of Sarif R&D has been fired. Josef Mozes. Esteemed. Sudden firing, now works for save the children. Find Mozes and find out what is going on '''Location: 'Balea, Sierra Leone, Africa 'Date: '''16.7.2015 Objectives # Meet Josef Mozes # Find out why Sarif industries is interested in Save the children foundation # Find out why Josef Mozes was fired suddenly Operative After-Action reports '''Jason: ' 'Patrick: ' * Josef Mozes ** Born 1956 (59y) in Bertioga, Brazil ** Passport and Credit card used in Bilasilaia, Sierra Leone, Africa. Went there and moved to Balea two months ago. * Mother: Eva Mozes Kor ** Mom Eva Mozes Kor founded CANDLES Holocaust museum and education center. Survived Auschwitz and Mengele. ** CANDLES educates the public about ''eugenics'' and holocaust ** Miriam Kor (twin sister) died in 1993 from cancer. ** Downloaded the books from Eva Mozes wikipedia page. ** Married Michael Kor in 1960 - year after Josef Mozes was born. * Freetown - UNDP ** Balea area has a small military presence. Nothing out of the ordinary ** Talib - driver who takes us to Balea from Freetown ** Purchased night-vision goggles, binoculars, torches, US issue knife, compass * Balea ** Save the children foundation - a few men and a woman in a tent doing studies. ** Colette Arceneaux *** Born to a wealthy French family *** Talented, one of the highest rated medical students in the Paris medical school *** Skilled musician *** Youngest musician in the Paris philharmonic orchestra. *** Decided to go the non-profit route. *** Rebellious youth ** Steve Williams ** Dr. J. Mozes. ** Ebola no longer is a problem in this area. ** Studying HIV - 1,6% of population has it. Also Malaria, diarrhea and yellow fever. ** Afolabi Gbadamosi is the village elder. ** Dr. Mozes resides in the elder’s mansion ** We broke into Mozes’ room. Found german papers about genetics, blood tests, effects of giving medication to patients. Long term study. Mentions about ‘the project’ Also found a mini laptop. ** Becca decrypted the laptop’s contents. *** Messaging between Mozes and Sarif industries. *** ''Project Hygieia''''' **** Genetic experimentation, how to map and recode human dna. Raise resistance to diseases. Make dna more suspectibe to enhancements and augmentations of the genome. ** Collette met us on the way *** “did you find what you were looking for?" *** I will send you a letter, (first email to doctorrobtimmins@gmail.com for the address). *** Will be signed ‘C’ *** Something is up with this babe. *** “I don’t know what you were really looking for. I am here to help the locals. I believe Dr. Mozes is doing something else. I have been sneaking looks at his memos. I believe he is tracking vulnerabilities to diseases for insurance companies" *** I replied to Collette telling her to be careful. She can always send a message to me via email or a letter to the p.o. box we set up. ** Studied the DNA sample. Dr. Josef Mozes is the son of Eva Mozes Kor and Dr. Jozef Mengele.